


Blackout

by Thatcatuknow



Series: The Fallout [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF, voltron:
Genre: Blood Drinking, Brother Love, Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), F/M, Family, Fist Fights, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Soulmates, Turning into a Vampire, Vampire AU, Voltron, klance, shoot outs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatcatuknow/pseuds/Thatcatuknow
Summary: With the death of Adam still stuck in his, Keith doesn’t have time to process when some a mysterious man comes out of no where and takes him and his best friend to a abounded where. There Keith learns many things about his life and family has be lie, and that his older has been kidnapped. Now it is up to Keith and his no bound friends to help and recuse his brother.





	Blackout

     Days grew longer and nights grew even longer. I tossed and turned in my bed, my long dark brown hair falls into my face, no matter how many times I brush it back. I sit up and put my hands in my face, 'It wasn't supposed to end up like this.' I thought, feeling a single fall tear fall into my hand. 

     Once morning hit, I got up and dressed myself in a tux with a black tie. I went to the bathroom to fix my hair, but my face needed to be fixed more like it. My eyes had deep dark bags. 'I look horrible, but I'm pretty sure Shiro looks a lot worse.' All I did was sigh, and walk into the kitchen where Shiro was. He looked okay, but clearly was trying to hold everything in for me. "Good morning, bud." He said with half a smile. I pity my brother, no man or woman should have to go through this. 

     "How are you feeling?" I forced out as best as I could. Shiro took a sip of his coffee, then sat it on the counter and walked over to me.

     "Keith, he wouldn't want us to be sad forever." He puts a had on my shoulder and looks at me, but I was never able to to met his eyes. He sighs and grabs his keys and head for the door as I followed him, to the car. The half hour trip to the cemetery was quiet, the only sound in the car was the radio, playing something by Cardi B.

     We were one of the first people there, and one by one, friends and family started to pour in. Some people cried, and the others would laugh at the fun times. I wanted it to be over already. It had to be a closed casket, because ‘He was to badly damaged.’ But, people still went to look as if it was open.

     Speeches from Shiro and his parents were the man event. Once those were over some people said there finally goodbyes and others left. I felt a tap in my shoulder and see Mr. and Mrs. Gibson, A.K.A. Adams parents. “Keith, how are you and your brother doing?” I nod my head. “It’s different not having Adam here.” My heart started to ache at the thought.

     “Yeah, Shiro’s doing better, I’m here if need anything please let me know.” I said, trying to be caring and not give and attitude. They nod and started to walk else where. I look around and saw a tall tan boy standing, alone by the tree. I look to see if anyone saw him, by when I looked back he was gone.

***

     Shiro went home after the funeral, but I had a friend that was there allow me to stay over. “Thanks, for letting me stay the night.” Hunk responds with a nod and itches the back of his neck. “Are your parents home?” He looks at me with a eyebrow raised. I wiggle my eyebrows as our signal.

     “Oh! They aren’t, so yeah we can dig up our secret stash.” He says, with a smile, he usually says no. My guess is he only said yes, because of what happened with Adam. He looked at the radio clock that read 12:10 PM, “Do you want something to eat really quick.” I hit my pants to feel to my wallet, but he waves me off. 

     “I’ll pay don’t worry.” I sigh in relief, even if I had my wallet, I probably don’t have much money. He pulled in a Wendy’s and parked. I got out and walked into the restaurant with Hunk feeling like someone was watching. I wouldn’t doubt, my name and face has been all over the news and I’m in suit at Wendy’s.

     “Get anything you want, okay?” He said, with a gentle smile. I know I should be happy, but it makes me feel useless with everyone looking at me as if I’m about to break. 

     I look up at the menu and to be honest know of it didn't looked appetizing, but after almost a week of not eating I knew I had to at least force something down. “Um...Can I get a large fry and a ten piece chicken nugget. I’m that hungry anyways.” I said, rubbing my thumb and index finger trying to calm me down from ordering something. 

     Hunk goes to order his food now and I stay close to him and looked around. One thing I hate about a small town is everyone knows who you are, and one wrong move they will turn there back on you in a heart beat, and this whole town hates me. “Here.” Hunk turns to me and hands me a large cup. He walks me to the fountain machines, I get a Mountain Dew, not liking the fact that they don’t have Sprite. Once we got our drinks, we sat down waiting for our food.

     “Keith, Shay and I was wondering if you’d like to come with his to the movies next week.” I wanted to immediately say yes, but I don’t how Shiro will feel in a week. I am scared to leave Shiro alone for too long, in case something were to happen to him.

     “I’ll have to see about that, I don’t really know right now.” I brushed my hair around, and letting it fell in my face. A flash caught my eye, by the door. I looked at the tall boy walk with a hood over his face, even though I couldn’t see his face something about him was familiar. Then group with of teenagers that I went to school with, and god I hated them so much. “Shit.” I said quietly trying to hide my face.

     Hunk looked over there and give a look of disgust towards them, “Just ignore them and they won’t even Know your here.” I nod and lay my head down on my hand and play with straw in my drink. 

     “How are you and Shay by the way?” I see him smile out of the corner of my eyes. He went on a five minute rant about there recent date, before having to get up and get our food. 

     “Hey dude! Isn’t that the emo freak from school?” I heard someone say and I already knew who it was without having to look. I heard chairs Screech across the tile, ‘Fuck me.’ Lotor pulled the chair that hunk was sitting in and sat down in it. Lotor and the three musketeers looked at me with a smirk on his stupid smug face.

     “May I help you?” I said, trying to keep my cool, but knowing Lotor it won’t last a sec.

     “Emo boy, come on I thought we were friends.” He said, in a  condescending tone. I would give anything to punch this kid in the face. “How you been bud?” He knows damn well, How I am. That’s when Hunk walks back. “Oh, big man is here too!” He said gleefully.

     “Lotor, I don’t think should be here.” I said, once he said something to Hunk about his weight. Lotor looked at me with a shocked expression.

     “Oh, someone is feisty now. Did Adam teach you that?” I reach over the table and punch him square in the nose, he stumbled backwards holding his nose. Once he removed his hands you can see a small stream blood flowing softly out of his nose.

      He looked at me, and with hatred in his eyes, “You’re going to pay for that.” He stood up and went to hit, but something stopped him. His face looked terrified and that scared me more than him hitting me. “We have to go.” He said to the three girls that were with him and they quickly left.

     That was weird, but if something bad is going to happen to them, they probably much had it coming. “Let’s eat!” I said to hunk with bright smile on my face.

 

**To be Continued...**


End file.
